Love Chronicles
by Kimmy Flare
Summary: Hinata is a orphan that falls for a mysterious man, Sasuke, in her attempt in life without him she finds that he returns. But someone wants them seperated and will do anything to achieve it. Sasuhina,Vampires, Suicide, Love&Hate...I dont own character
1. Check Mate

Check Mate Story One

There was a slow and weak breathing in the room. Hinata took her mother's hand looking at her fragile body.

"Mom…" the little Hinata cried, her tears rolled down her cheek. She continued to watch as her mother died in her hands. The nun standing next to her patted her shoulder and took her away from the scene.

"At least you can faith in one man…" the nun opened the door that exposed a huge Jesus on a cross, "The Lord will protect your mom from now." Hinata looked at the figure and fell to her knees. "All you can do is pray."

**Ten Years Later**

Hinata's life was the same every day. She would study in Saint Michael School, go to church and pray and finally go to the dorms. Hinata attended an all girl school which had her very unexposed to the world. Now there was an all boy school right across the street. All the girls in school went wild thinking of ways to sneak in. Hinata had no interest in this; she only hoped that they wouldn't get in her way of her daily routine.

Hinata was kneed at the altar, trying not to focus on the harsh rain outside. Suddenly the doors behind her opened and a man fell to the ground. She jumped to her feet and ran to the weak body.

When she flipped him she found him to be beautiful. His black hair contrasted his pale skin, and his face was that would make all the girls in school fall in love. She tried to lift him up but he was too heavy, and her hand slipped.

"Oh!" She fell on her butt. She saw that her hand was filled with blood. "Sister!" Hinata crawled back to him and started to take off his shirt. There was a big gash with a piece of metal in it. "There's an emergency!"

"Madam…" The Father came out and stopped at his tracks. "Oh my, I'll get Sister Eva."

"He came out of the storm and into the church Sister." Hinata sipped her cup of tea. She peeked at the unconscious body in the bed. "Do you think he'll be ok?"

"It's hard to tell, we don't know when he got hurt. But at least we got that knife out of him." Sister Eva placed an extra blanket on him.

"Knife?" Hinata went pale.

"This wasn't an accident, he was almost murdered." The sister catches Hinata'a scared face. "Don't worry, he'll be safe here. You should go to sleep, class starts at six tomorrow."

* * *

"Hey Hina-chan, do you know that we're going to the new school to meet everyone?" Sakura smiled.

"No…" Hinata must've missed the announcement because of the accident yesterday. The classes started to gather in front of the school. They walked into the new schools gate.

* * *

"Wow! Look at the chicks!" Kiba shouted. Every single person had their head out the window watching as the girls pass by. The only ones sitting down were Shikamaru and Choji.

"What's the big deal?" Shikamaru signed and sat back. Choji threw out the empty potato chip bag and got out a new bag.

"You guys are so boring!" Naruto.

"And what do you guys think you're doing?" The teacher entered the class and the students ran back to their seats.

"Naruto you're so lucky your seat is right next to the window." Kiba complained. Naruto continued to watch the people.

"Hinata come on!" Sakura pulled Hinata towards the entrance. Naruto was stunned and blushed.

"Hey! Cat got you're tongue?" Kiba.

"No."

"Then what's up? Is there a girl you like Naruto?"

"Yeah, and she's my future girlfriend believe it!"

"Hey quiet down!" The teacher ordered them to line up in the hallway. Naruto was anxious to meet Hinata.

* * *

"Look at this place!" Sakura eyes sparkled as she saw the court yard. "It's like a paradise!" Hinata fell down in exhaustion. "Huh? Are you ok?"

"You didn't even let me inhale before we started to run." Hinata huffed. Ino laughed along with TenTen.

"You were too much for our little Hinata, Sakura." Ino snorted and they all began to laugh even louder.

"Sheesh, are all girls this loud?" Shikamaru was sitting under a tree behind them. "I rather be all alone then be here with a bunch of giggling girls."

"Hmp!" Sakura.

"Speak for your self!" Choji got up and walked up to Ino, "Nice to meet you."

"Sure…" Ino.

"May I help you up?" Hinata looked at the guy extending his hand. She just stared astonished. "I won't bite." She blushed hard and took his hand. "I'm Itachi, the owner of the this new school." She got on her feet. "Well, it was nice to meet you Hinata." He walked away.

"WOW He was SUPER HOT!" Sakura popped Hinata on the back. "What a score Hina-chan!"

"What? What do you mean score?"

"Yeah, he did seem to have an interest in you." Ino agreed.

"Not to mention he was looking at you the whole time." TenTen

"Hey Shikamaru you've been here this whole time?" Kiba ran up. Ino let out a whistle and winked at TenTen. TenTen smiled and gave her the good luck sign.

"Hi." Ino smiled and gave him an innocent look. "My name is Ino." Kiba took a minute to answer back.

"Nice to meet you, I'm—" Kiba was interrupted.

"Kiba!" Naruto ran up the hill towards them and saw Hinata at the corner of his eye. "Guys let's ditch the auditorium and hang with these chicks."

"Doesn't sound bad Naruto." Kiba agreed and Choji nodded.

"Well, nice to meet you…" Kiba and Naruto both went to shake Hinata's hand. Sakura was like a fan girl watching a romance movie.

"It was great meeting you guys." Sakura waved goodbye to the boys. "Hinata you're so lucky!"

"Man he was actually cute…" Ino was in complete depression. "Not one guy turned to look at me."

"Actually Choji seemed to like you." TenTen smiled.

"Yeah, I wonder if he's funny…I like funny guys." Ino wondered off. "What about you Sakura? Did you like anyone?"

"There was this guy named Gaara, he was cute." Sakura blushed.

* * *

"Sister Eva, are you here?" Hinata slightly opened the door and saw blood covering the floor. "Sister!" the sister was on the floor stabbed on the heart.

"Hina…" she managed to say.

"Sister who did this to you?" Hinata started to cry.

"Hinata, my dear don't give up hope. Don't cry I'll meet you in the future again…" she drifted to her death.

* * *

"What are we to do with the school now that the owner is dead?" Hinata looked at the police officer. "How can someone enter and kill everyone in the church, this was never to be anticipated."

"Ma'am all I know is that we'll have to send everyone back home on the meantime." The officer.

"What but this is my home, I have no where else to stay." Hinata.

"Then you can stay just for this week, unless some kind of miracle was to happen."

"I wonder what I'll do when they close this place up." She walks into the room where the patient was in. But the bed was empty. "Maybe they took him to a hospital." Hinata did her prayer and went to sleep in the empty house.

It was hot, too hot. Hinata felt sweat drops roll down her forehead and she turned around in the bed. Her face touched something that was soft in texture but hard like stone. Her hand touched this thing in front of her and trailed it up. She touched…lips? Her eyes shot opened to see two other eyes looking at her. She tried to give distance but he held her tight, she didn't even budge. He pulled her in closer, her face feeling not a single heartbeat. For the first time Hinata felt like she was in the right place.

"Ana…" he fainted. Hinata's heart dropped and she released herself from his cradling arms. Water sting her eyes and she started to cry and she didn't know the reason why.

* * *

"You've done excellent my friend." Itachi. Sai bowed and looked at his master. "Too bad you didn't find Sasuke, but don't worry I have it all planned out."

* * *

"Hinata!" Sakura ran up to her giving her a bug hug. "I'm so happy!"

"What's going on?" Hinata was confused when she saw the small group of girls rejoicing.

"We're not leaving! Itachi bought the school and we're transferring to the new building!" Ino. "And best of all, there'll be boys!" Hinata hated change.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto shouted from the end of the classroom. "There's an empty desk here!"

"That's mine." Kiba punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on…" Naruto complained. Sakura pulled Hinata towards a desk near the guys and they sat down. "So Hina-chan what do you search for in a guy?" Hinata blushes.

"In a guy?"

"Come on don't be shy Hinata!" Sakura.

"Well, I want a guy who can make me madly in love." Hinata shyly said.

"Ek! Hinata that's so romantic." Sakura hugged herself.

"Will you give me the chance?" Naruto blue eyes glowed. Hinata looked at his strong spirit and smiled nodding.

* * *

It was lunch and Hinata was sitting with Naruto under a tree alone. She had seemed off that day and Naruto thought of the best way to cheer her up.

"Hinata, what's going on?"

"Nothing." She was wondering about the patient that she cried for and woke up without. Naruto touched her hand and kissed her in the cheek. Hinata reddened.

"Did you like it?" his face was right in front of hers. He kissed her lips again and again, until she started to press hers hard on his. She started to fall for him. She had to admit his company was like no other, and his love for her was infecting her. She wanted him more and more everyday.

But he could never the feeling she had when she was with the patient. He pulled her off for a moment and chuckled. He slightly opened her mouth and put his tongue in. she started to hesitate. He came out.

"Calm down you'll bite my tongue, or is it you don't like it?"

"No...I mean I like it. Don't stop please." He went in again and he explored every inch of her mouth. She joined in; their tongues were clashing and going wild in toxicity. They stopped to take a breather.

"So are you madly in love yet?" Naruto looked deep in her eyes.

"I don't know, I think I have to try out that one more time." They kissed again and stopped. "What about now?"

"I'm not sure…" he pushed her to the floor her hair was all over the place. He started to unzip her jacket. She was wearing a tight black shirt under, it touched every curve she had.

"I know I am." He got on top. "How do you feel now?" Hinata's body shivered in enjoyment.

"I think I'm falling in love with you Naruto, if I'm not yet." She admitted.

Itachi looked at the romantic scene between Naruto and Hinata and grew angry. He had wanted her only for himself, and that's the reason he bought the school. He wanted to be close to her, to make sure she always is his.

* * *

"I heard!" Sakura squealed. "You and Naruto are a thing!" Hinata looked down and nodded slowly.

"Congrats!" Ino and TenTen.

"Class get to your seats we have a new student who'll be joining us from now on." The Teacher let Sasuke in. Hinata gasped, he was the patient that disappeared.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha nice to meet you all." Sasuke bowed and sat next to Hinata. Naruto crossed his arms and didn't take his eyes from Sasuke.

"I think I'm in love." Sakura eyes turned into hearts at the thought of Sasuke.

"No way he's mine Sakura, didn't you see the way he directed his greetings to me?" Ino.

"What do you mean? He clearly likes me better!" Sakura.

"I don't think he has a taste for big foreheads!"

"Or smart mouths!" They were head to head when Sasuke sat on their table. Naruto wrapped his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Oh, Sasuke what brings you here?" Sakura.

"Just want to make some friends that's all." Sasuke smiled.

"There's an announcement for all students would love to hear. This Friday is Halloween, so the school is going to throw a costume dance that day. Class will be cancelled and the party will start at six and end at twelve that night. That is all I have to say, have a nice day."

"Yay! A costume party I can't wait!" Sakura. Everyone started to talk about what they would wear. Hinata looked at Sasuke for one second to find him look back at her.

* * *

"So Hinata what are you going to wear?" Sakura fixed her witch cape and added more lip gloss on her lips.

"AHH!" Ino cried in agony and fell to the floor.

"I'm sorry Ino but it won't close." TenTen let go of the zipper on the bunny suit. "I guess you—" she was cut off.

"Don't you dare say it!" Ino looked at the tag. SIZE: 4 "No wonder its two sizes smaller."

"You did say four right, cause that's what I wrote when you made me fill in the papers." TenTen looked at the tag also.

"Someone's in denial." Sakura teased.

"Shut up you! There was this really hot guy…" Ino touched her forehead lightly, "What am I to do now?" She turned and bumped into Hinata. "Where's your custome?"

"I don't have one. I was just going to go in my nun suit." Hinata answered and everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at her.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!" They all shouted.

"A nun, that's so not sexy." Sakura.

"Even I wouldn't…" TenTen.

"Hey what size are you Hinata?" Ino.

"I think I'm a four, but sometimes I'm a three…" she started to think hard. She hadn't worn normal clothing in a while.

"Perfect, try this on!" Ino handed her the bunny suit and pushed her into the closet. "Come on don't struggle, just try it!"

"Um…" Hinata arms are wrapped around her chest area. "Don't you think this is showing too much?"

"As long as Itachi doesn't say anything you're not going to get in trouble." Sakura reassured her. Hinata felt naked, having her legs bare and her chest half out.

* * *

"I'm so lucky that I was able to buy this maids outfit just in time." Ino started to laugh.

"Ugh…shut up." Shikamaru and the gang were walking behind them.

"Why didn't you guys tell us you were there?" TenTen protested.

"Hey I like you're ninja outfit!" Naruto shouted he was wearing one too.

"Hey Naruto what do you think of Hinata's outfit?" Sakura pulled her forward. Naruto blushed hard, and tried to hide his face.

"She looks nice…" Naruto scratched his cheek.

"Well, I think she looks stunning." Sasuke came up from the group and grabbed Hinata's hand kissing it.

"WHOAH! Hands off my girlfriend!" Naruto grabbed his shoulder tightly.

"She won't be for long." Sasuke mutters.

"What?" Naruto is caught off guard.

"I'll wait for the moment, when I could sweep you away Hina-chan." Sasuke walks away from the silent crowd.

* * *

Hinata sat down for a while; the soles of her feet were aching from the dancing. Naruto went to get her a drink. Sakura was laughing uncontrollably, her cheeks were bright red. Someone must've spiked the punch, Hinata thought. After a few minutes she noticed that the whole group including Naruto was drunk.

"Yeah!" Sakura snorted. "She's sooooo shy!"

"I know!" Naruto, "You don't know how long it took me to just kiss her." Hinata notice it was her they were talking about.

"Naruto and I made a bet that he wouldn't be able to get her in bed in two months!" Kiba.

"You guys are, hiccup, mean…"TenTen.

"I really wanted to date Sakura but I thought Hinata would be easier to get in her skirt." Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura. Hinata started to cry.

"Just when I started to fall in love…" Hinata wiped her tears, as she watches Naruto and Sakura smutch. She gets up and darts out the room falling to the ground in an empty hallway.

"Hinata…" an unfamiliar voice said behind her.

* * *

"Oh…" Naruto's head was pounding. He was in a bed and it wasn't his. He looked at the black hair in front of him, and pulled the girl towards him. The black wig fell off and pink hair was exposed. "Wha?"

"Who are you?" Hinata asked as she was being tied to a bed. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Master, I am done." Sai bowed as Itachi came into the light.

"Thank you Sai, you've done a great job." Itachi pulls Hinata hair back. "You can leave now; I'll take care of this." Sai retreats and closes the door behind him. Itachi jumps on the bed laying on top her. She started to cry hysterically. "Check Mate, Sasuke."

"NO!" Hinata shouted on the top of her lungs.

**Three Days Later**

"I haven't seen Hinata at all…I wonder if she's ok." TenTen holds back her tears.

"I know, but sometimes it just makes me wonder." Ino gazes at the happy couple, Naruto and Sakura.

"Those bastards…" Kiba starts to shake in anger. "What if they—"

"Let's not draw to conclusions, their friends too." Shikamaru, "They care for her too."

"I can totally see that. Their sooo worried their just crying non-stop!" Ino's voice started to rise. Sakura made her way up to where the girls are sitting.

"Hey girls." Sakura comes with a big smile. They ignore her turning their heads away. "What's going on?" she was worried.

"Why don't you just leave, we don't want you near us." Ino.

"What are you saying?"

"Oh, shut up! We're telling you to get the hell away from us!" TenTen. Everyone looked at her with complete surprise, this was unexpected of her. Sakura winced and gazed at the floor.

"I see…"she said weakly, returning to Naruto's side.

* * *

Hinata couldn't remember the last time she ate, slept, or even said anything. She had grown numb in the pain and agony. Every time she closed her eyes she would see Itachi's laughing face as he abused her. Sometimes she wished to cry, but no tears came out.

Her mind strayed to the person who made her feel the most comfortable, Sasuke.

"Ha, that's a funny one TenTen." Ino fingers went typing in words. The girls were making a facebook for Sakura.

"Look at this picture that looks just like her." TenTen started to giggle.

"You girls are evil." Kiba trembled.

"Here I wrote the profile thing you told me to." Shikamaru handed a paper to Ino.

"That's perfect Shika-kun!" Ino rejoiced.

"It's Shikamaru."

"This is going to be fun!" Ino smiled evilly.

* * *

Hinata was cold, her body was shaking. No matter how tight she hid under the blanket she just couldn't get warm.

"Hinata," Gaara crawled out of the darkness, "Sasuke told me to get you." She shifted her body away from his touch. "It's ok, I'm Sasuke's agent." Hinata gave in; she had nothing better to do.

* * *

As Sakura entered the class the students started to sneer and murmur. She sat on her seat.

"You look tired." Ino commented. Sakura was surprised to see talking to her again.

"Well, I've been getting weird phone calls lately, and it's been keeping me up." Sakura rubbed her eyes. "Ah! Naruto!" Naruto glanced at her and walk towards the other side of the room. "Naruto?" Ino turned and snickered.

* * *

"Hina…" Hinata could hear a voice from a far. It echoed in her ears over and over again. She could feel something warm near her, and since she was so frozen she clung to it and embraced it. She noticed that she lacked her clothing, maybe which was why she was so cold. She opened her eyes to see the most beautiful eyes looking back.

At that glance she started to cry harshly, she cried those tears that wouldn't come out. The person's arms pulled her closer, and Sasuke held her in his arms.

"Don't cry." He kissed her lips lifting her face closer to his. He started to kiss her passionately, making her forget all her troubles.

Sakura was alone. She didn't know why everyone was treating her so bad and worst of the phone never stops ringing. Her hands were shaking when she lifted the gun from the table. Tears strolled down her cheeks.

The world hated her; she just couldn't take it anymore. She pointed it to her head unlocking the safety.

"I'm so sorry Hinata…I did this to you—"

All that was heard that day was a gun shot. That night Sakura's dead body was found on the floor. She had died instantly.

"I want to tell you the truth Hinata" Sasuke sat across the table from her. "I want to tell you my past." Hinata put down her coffee cup.

* * *

**Sasuke's Past**

Itachi had just disappeared out of thin air. No one knew where he could be. Sasuke was ignored by his parents and was alone all the time. There was only one certainty that he was to inherit the company when he turned eighteen.

Two days before his birthday Gaara his assistant was doing an errand. But a few hours later he came back bleeding.

"Master Itachi…he's…a monster." Gaara fainted. Sasuke ran to the main house and his whole family was murdered.

"My dear brother." Itachi laughed in the dark.

"Why did you do this Itachi?"

"To destroy everything you love, and one day it will be the person you love the most." Itachi, "But now I'll have to live with this." In a blur he was behind Sasuke. Sasuke felt pain take over his body as he fell to the ground. He looked up to his brother who stepped into the light, but all he could see were his fangs glistening in blood.

* * *

"That was many years ago," Sasuke looked at Hinata's unchanging face, "Now I'll tell you how I met you." Hinata got confused. "I've known you longer then you think."

Sasuke had been wondering the world without a purpose. He never craved blood; he ate like a normal human. He had guessed that this was some kind of power bestowed upon him. He was a vampire who acted like a human, sleeping and eating like any other.

One day as he was hunting down a deer a small girl came up to him.

"Hi! My name is Hinata." She was to the first to smile at him, even when he was a human people would fear him.

"I met you and I knew you were the one for me. It's not like I'm interested in little girls, but I had a feeling." Hinata seemed to stop breathing. "Then Itachi fought me stabbing me with his hand leaving me to die. And then I found you again. For the first time I was in love."

"Sasuke." Hinata touched his hand.

"You know what the worst part is, even though I don't crave blood yours attracts me." He was behind her rubbing his lips up and down her neck. "It smells intoxicating."

"Convert me."

"What?"

"I want to be with you Sasuke! You make me feel at home, and every time I'm with you it like it was meant to be." Sasuke started to kiss her again.

"I'm so happy." Sasuke pressed him lips on her neck, "Is this what you really want?"

"I want it more then anything."

"There's no turning back."

"I don't care as long as I'm with you."

* * *

"Sakura did her part in my plans but now it seems my queen is gone Sai, where has she gone?" Itachi looks at the empty room.

"It seems Sasuke has her." Sai was knocked out.

"My dear has come back?" Itachi looks at the pale woman before him. "I've missed you, but too bad you didn't come back alone, right Sasuke?"

"Brother." Sasuke went to attack him but Itachi's metal hand cut his abdomen spilling blood everywhere.

"Sasuke!" Hinata got angry.

"What are you to do? If you draw closer you'll die like you're lover."

"Who said I have to draw closer?" Hinata smirked. Itachi's arms exploded and he shriek in pain.

"What the hell!" his other arm exploded.

"This is for Sasuke!" Itachi started to feel pressure on his head.

"NO! NO! DON'T KILL ME!"

"Stop…" Sasuke grabbed her ankle. "Let him be, he can't hurt us now." Hinata let him go, and Itachi jumped out of the window running to his death.

"Sasuke…" Hinata bent down losing her collar so that he could drink some of her blood. "It'll heal you."

* * *

"Ino, don't you feel bad for Sakura, we caused her death." TenTen started to feel quilt.

"No, she deserved it. She took away Hinata from us just to get her boyfriend. She was nothing more then a horrid wench." Ino tried not to say it loud enough for the family members to hear.

"It's such an empty funeral." TenTen looked around the small crowd. At one instant she saw a white figure in the forest. She recognized the dead pale skin and empty eyes, it was Hinata. "I guess she really is dead." Hinata disappeared in a blur.

"What did you say TenTen?" Ino looked at TenTen tear streaked face.

"Nothing, nothing at all."


	2. Blood Bond

"Neji-sama would like a cup of tea?" Hanabi slightly opened his door. He didn't respond. "Really well." She slid the door shut. In the darkness and by himself, that was how he spent most of his time. He looked deep inside his pocket taking out a small picture. He turned on his lamp and took a deep breath.

"Hinata." He looked at the picture intently. "I'll find you, like I promised so many years ago."

Hinata turned around feeling an odd presence. She's never felt like this before, but it wasn't until recently she's been like this.

"Hinata are you ok?" Sasuke turned around.

"Yeah, I guess." She ran to where he was. "But I'm a little thirsty." She smiled trying to hide her worry.

"Sure I'll get some food, you wait here." Sasuke was unsure but went hunting. Hinata sat and hugged her legs, feeling the light breeze brush her skin. Now that she was a vampire very sense she has tripled, her sense of smell, touch, taste and hearing. She heard something from the distance.

"_My dear mountain_

_Why do you cry…"_

She recognized this melody and she didn't know why. The voice was drawing her in. She started to walk towards the noise, and the scenery was becoming familiar, as though she had been there in the past.

A strong hand held her back from moving forward.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sasuke seems angry. "I told you not to move."

"I sorry, but I know this place. I know this song, I think I've been here before." Hinata.

"You know where this place is? Right?"

"No."

"It's a Royal Vampire household. They are born vampires, but it has to be awakening for them to fully develop."

"How do they awaken?"

"By taking in blood from another vampire, it's that simple. But these types of families are ruthless and cruel. They bring packs of humans in and eat them like a feast, not to mention they like to eat there own. Let's leave; we don't have to be here any longer."

"How do you know they're like that?"

"After I turned into a vampire they took me in. they taught me everything I needed to know, and then I ran away." He tugged her to leave and she submitted defeat.

"Where do you think you're heading?" Neji had his army surrounding the couple, then he saw Hinata. "This can't be."

Hinata destroyed one man so that they can escape. The army was stunned and he told them to not follow.

"With that power…Hinata I mean this more then I have ever meant it, you'll become my bride." Neji called out Hanabi. "Hanabi I want you to follow them and make sure you fix the situation the power Hinata has won't last forever." He smiled. "She'll need my blood to become a full vampire!"

"Sasuke that was close" Hinata was surprised to see Sasuke's worried struck face. "Sasuke?" he grabbed her kissing her passionately.

"Hinata you're mines, and only mines." He was blushing hard, Hinata understood and flushed. "Do you feel the same about me?"

"What are you talking about? I'm in love with you."

"You promise?"

"I promise I'll be with you for an eternity."

Hanabi watched them from the darkness. As they proclaimed their love for each other she stood there waiting for the moment to deceive them. And she knew exactly how. This was going to take a while.

"Sasuke wait a minute." Hinata was behind. He was confused; she was always going a head of him. She was panting. "I'm tired…"

"Hinata are you turning human again?" this never happened before. She started to get color in her cheeks again, and her heart started to beat. It's like the venom started to fade. Sasuke froze stiff when he heard someone approaching. He took his fighting pose and was ready to attack when a little girl came out of a bush. They all didn't move.

"Sister?" The little girl ran up to Hinata. "Sister!" she started to cry. "I told them you were alive, and they never believed me!" Hinata almost thought it was a joke until she caught a glimpse of the little girls face. They were almost identical.

"Who are you?" Hinata pulled her off; trying to convince herself they weren't related. The little girl showed her a small crumbled up paper. "That's me holding a baby!"

"I'm the baby you're holding," she sniffed, "one day you went missing when you went out to get berries. Everyone thought you died."

"That means I have a family?" The girl nodded smiling. "Tell me about everyone please!"

"Why don't you meet them yourself?" she took her hand towing her to the main house. "My name is Hanabi by the way." Sasuke had a bad feeling about what was happening, but he continued following.

"We must be careful," Sasuke followed her. They were walking a long narrow hallway filled with wooden panel doors. Hanabi stopped and lightly tapped the door on her right.

"You may enter." She signaled them to go in. A white man with long hair and empty eyes sat in the corner by himself. "I thought I smelled someone familiar, my Hinata you are back."

"Nice to meet you."

"No need for formality we've knew of each other all our lives. That is before you lost your memories. But that is all you're mothers fault wasn't it."

"Huh?"

"Let's not go to the bad memories, let's speak of only the good. Like how you and I are fiancées." Sasukes eyes narrowed following Hinata's gasp.

"What but we were only children…"

"This was decided when were just babies, it's nothing we can change. Your father left a will saying that in order to save of estate and the business we have to get married or else all is lost. Our whole clan will be without a home and our clan isn't small."

"Do you feel drained?" Hanabi. "You're skin color is coming back. Does that mean you're turning human again?" She smiled showing her fangs.

"That is right! Since you weren't here for your ceremony you didn't completely get changed into a vampire." Hinata heart stopped.

"Then the heart beating was yours indeed." Hanabi.

"Did you know Hinata that there is no way to turn an ordinary human into a vampire? It has to come in their blood, but it doesn't just appear it has to be triggered. We of the royal blood line must have a ceremony where the betrothed gives his blood to his maiden so that she can become a full vampire. Any other blood is just momentary, especially from the opposing clan of the Uchihas!"

FYI MOMENT

Uchiha

The Uchiha was a parliament family with its own social class and ranks. Sasuke and Itachi were the sons of the clan's leader. On the outside the family seemed to be perfect but truly they hid a dark secret and past. They were one of the three strongest Royal Families of the world. But soon after Itachi's ceremony he disappeared leaving the family line without an heir. Ten years after he returned and killed everyone in his clan leaving Sasuke alone in the world. He also awakened Sasuke's vampirism power but not to it's full potential. All royal families have their secret powers.

Hyuga

They are a bunch of power crazed members living under the same roof. After the leader found out about his wife disappearance he began to linger by himself, leaving himself vulnerable to attacks. Neji killed him but still has to obey his last commands on marrying Hinata to take over the house. They have a power that only arrives in the primary blood line, which is Hinata. They have a bond that can never be broken, once Neji and Hinata drink each other blood they will unable to leave each other. They are so connected that if one dies the other one does too.

"Hinata this is your room, Sasuke follow me you'll be staying in the other building." Hanabi grabbed his wrist as he glanced at Hinata.

"You sure this potion will work?" Neji asked the witch doctor who handed him a bottle. "For one hour right?"

"Yes sir." The witch doctor put her stuff away in a luggage. "Now can I go visit my daughter? I've been waiting to see her for months"

"You may."

"Thank you Neji-sama…I can't wait to see TenTen…"

Hinata POV

I felt hands grasp my face and smooth lips gently touch mine. My eyes opened to see the pair of eyes I always get lost in.

"Sasuke…" I pull myself up and hazily look at his gently smiling face.

"I sneaked out to see you. I found the perfect place and I want to show you." He quickly threw me into his arms cradling me as he ran into the garden. "I was making my way to see you and saw this, and it reminded me of you."

"Wow Sasuke! Look at all these lilies, their so beautiful." He let me go so that I can take a closer look. It was a field of white lilies on a small hill.

"Hinata I…"

"Yes Sasuke?"

"I want you to be my bride." He blushed hard and looked away. My heart sped up and my body started to shake.

"I love you Sasuke there's no person I love more then you."

"Then," he went on his knees and pulled her wrist up placing him lips on it, "Do you promise to be with me forever?"

"Yes." His wet and warm tongue licked my wrist marking where he is to bite. He bit into it. Then for a slight moment I thought I heard two heart beats synchronize. I could feel the blood leave my vein and into him. He stopped and looked at me. My body started to move on its own and I crawled closer to him placing my lips on his neck.

"Do you promise to be with me forever?"

"Forever." I bite into his neck feeling his blood run down my throat burning but exciting. I removed my lips feeling them connect with his. My hands started to unbutton his shirt. "Not here, let's go somewhere comfortable." He said seductively.

Hinata woke up with a ray of light hitting her face; she opened her lids to see Sasuke's sleeping.

"Did you have a good night?" Neji asked Hinata who was eating breakfast. She nodded with her mouth full of Coco Puffs. Sasuke sat next to her with his hand on her thigh. "Sasuke I do ask for your assistance." Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Well, you see I've been having problems with one particular man named, Itachi. He's been trying to enter the area all last night."

"Itachi?" Sasuke became worried. "I bet he's after us, and that's explains the weird presence you sensed a few days ago."

"Well then will you help us?"

"Yes you have my word."

Hinata now was alone in the huge palace, at least she hoped for that. The door behind her slid wide open.

"I brought you some tea Hinata." Hanabi set a tray with a tea cup in front of her. "Enjoy." She left. Hinata took a sip of the tea.

"Tastes rather odd." She continued to drink.

"Hinata it's me Neji can I enter?"

"Yes."

"I want to tell you something, or rather ask you something," he came in with a smirk in his face.

"What is it?"

"Will you become my mate?" Hinata couldn't control herself her body moved involuntarily. "Oh, that's right you're under my control, why should I even ask? You see my witch doctor made a mixture of some sort that will allow me to control you for an hour."

"Why?" she barely managed to say.

"Because you are the one who'll help me gain the power and the money. Now let me start my ceremony." He grabbed her wrist and bit it sucking in her blood. Then he made her bite his. "So it has been done." You are now my-" she fell to the floor shaking. "What's going on?"

She violently shook vomiting out blood. Hanabi appeared in a flash. She checked Hinata out making sure everything was alright.

"What the hell did you do!" Sasuke was wet, water dripped off his hair.

"I don't know what's going on." Neji crossed his arms.

"What were you doing to her?" Sasuke grabbed a hold of his shirt lifting him off the ground.

"I was just trying to make a bond with her. Sheesh."

"A bond you said?" Hanabi.

"Yeah why?"

"Sasuke you and Hinata yesterday under the moonlight became one, right?" he nodded. "Then when Neji tried to do the same thing just a minute ago the blood attacked her body. Now she'd going to wither away like her mother."

"What do you mean like her mother?" Neji was shocked.

"I was there when father and mother had a big fight. They agrued about some man that she was seeing…"

TEN YEARS AGO

"_So you've been seeing him haven't you?" he shook in anger._

"_I'm sorry but, I love him."_

"_So are you going to say that child we had isn't mine?" she turned away from him. "Tell me is Hanabi mine?" She closed her eyes taking in a deep breath._

"_None of them are yours."_

"Mother had an affair with a man in the Uchiha clan. It wasn't too long when she went to him and they vowed to each other. She later became sick and ran away with only Hinata, but he never showed up. She died alone in a small church."

"Which Uchiha was it?" Sasuke became tense.

"I don't really know, but I do know this: You and Hinata might be siblings along with me of course."

"We need the doctor back Neji." Hanabi protested. "She's the only one who can help us."

"But I don't know where she is, she went to visit her daughter and that's the last I heard." Hanabi smacked the back of his head.

"You know that her daughter goes to the new school right?" Hanabi smiled evily, "now why don't you go get her and her daughter?"

"Me? Do work? You have to be kidding me." Hanabi kicked him out of the house literally. "You NEED to walk. Besides this will be a good experience for you."

TenTen loved tending to the garden especially when her mother was home. They would spent almost all day fixing the garden in front of the church.

"Hey TenTen you think you can get me a glass of water? Since Hinata is gone no one is here to give me any." The Witchdoctor wiped sweet from her forehead.

"Oh, I'm sorry mom! I'll get it fast!" TenTen ran in the wide doors.

"Take your time." Her eyes looked at the shadow behind her. "What do you want?"

"I need your help." Neji reluctantly said.

"Why should I help you, I barely see my daughter and you want me to cancel the little time I have with her?"

"You can come back." Neji.

"No, you always say that. Just get someone else to fix your problems."

"Mom do you want ice?" TenTen froze in place. "Who's this?"

"You can take your daughter!" Neji was getting impatient."

"Not to that dangerous place, I won't be the cause of her death, I want her to live to be old and have a family."

"Mom what's going on?"

"Honey stay back." TenTen drew closer. "I said-" Neji carried TenTen in his arms she was out cold.

"If you want her back you'll have to return." Neji escaped into the woods.

"That was low Neji." She made her way back to the Hyuga's.

"I've got what we need!" Neji broke the door open. He placed TenTen softly on the floor.

"That's a girl Neji." Sasuke.

"Way to state the obvious Porcupine." Hanabi picked up the broken door. "Neji can you be less aggressive I'm the one paying for things like this."

"Where is my daughter!" the witchdoctor went rampaging through the halls. She finally stopped and looked inside the room. "Hinata?" She calmed down. "What exactly happened.

"Simple to men proposed, even though one was forced." Hanabi.

"This is bad if I don't hurry…"she started taking out herbs and mixing them up. "I'm going to need to be alone with her please."

"Why?" Sasuke.

"Come on now Sasuke," Hanabi pulled him out, "She doesn't want you to see what will happen next. We'll just have to wait."

One Month

"Sasuke," Hinata was putting flowers in her basket, "Come over here." They laughed in the moonlight.

TenTen lay on her back feeling the cool breeze touch her cheeks. Neji approached her.

"Hey." He smiled.

"Neji!" She jumped and hugged him.

"It's weird how they got together isn't it?" Hinata hand touched Sasukes.

"Yeah, they are the weirdest couple I've ever met." Sasuke kissed her lips.

Itachi was at deaths peak. He couldn't find any food and he was still losing a lot of blood. His mind was going hazy.

"You look so broken." Kabuto a clan leader of Vampire Warriors moved towards the broken body. "How about joining us and I fix that problem you have there." A freighting smile emerged in this wicked face.


	3. Rebellious Pupil

An army dedicated to killing vampires particularly pure bloods. Kabuto hated vampires with a passion.

Kabutos past

He had come from a long line of vampire hunters, and was the heir to the family. Then suddenly one night when he slept in his room he heard shouts and screaming. He ran out the room to find his family dead and a blood thirsty vampire finishing them off. He started to become afraid and ran away from the vampire. It was too late the creature had him pinned down to the ground and bit into his leg. Kabuto kicked and tried to fight off the monster but it did nothing but make him suck the blood faster. Just when he was about to die Kabuto heard a gunshot.

"That was a close one." A deep voice said. The man picked up the small boy and carried him out in the cold night.

He woke up screaming, it was another bad dream. Kabuto was lucky that Uncle Jiraiya was able to save him in time. Though if he'd been there a little earlier he would've saved his whole family. He was teaching Kabuto to be a vampire hunter. From the time the sun was seen in the horizon til it disappeared, he was fighting practicing. Kabuto only had one thing in his mind revenge, a total massacre. He wanted to bathe in the blood of the pure bloods that ordered his family to be killed.

"Uncle have you ever thought of killing every vampire there is?" Kabuto asked the older man.

"Yes when I was young, but our law clearly states to kill only those who are threat to society. I quickly brushed off that thought." He responded. Kabuto didn't care for the teachers' logical way of thinking, his mind was set. Any vampire crossing him is dead.

"Kabuto what are you doing?" Jiraiya held Kabuto's arms.

"She's a vampire Uncle!" Kabuto held the dagger near her heart.

"She Lady Uchiha, she poses no threat. In fact she was going to help us." He tired to get to his pupil. But it was too late Kabuto had stabbed her in the heart with a stake filled with a poisoning that could kill the strongest vampire.

"Look at what you've done!" Jiraiya picked up the lifeless body. Kabuto was filled with darkness and hatred. "What's happened to you?"

"Nothing Uncle you were just too busy to see how I really was, what I was turning into. But this feeling I got when I stabbed her, it was like ecstasy." He laughed manically.

"You're a monster."

"No Uncle can't you see they're the monsters. I'm just being a good citizen and cleaning the city of the rats."

"You've gone mad. These are people too and they have families and a home to go to. There are people who love them, there not too different from us Kabuto!"

"Uncle unlike you I don't want to sympathize with these fiends. They all to deserve to die and that is it."

"Look at what you are saying."

"Don't make angry Uncle or you'll be joining her in the afterlife. That is hell." Kabuto walked away.

"This is not good."

*End *

This is what made Kabuto himself, his hatred his anger his lust of blood. Now he had a weapon that will help him gravely. Itachi of the Uchiha clan, he had knowledge that he needed. He was truly going to kill every vampire now.

oOo

Hinata sat with her sister sipping tea. Hanabi seemed anxious wanting to talk to her in private earlier.

"Hinata I remember something that might help you know whether you and Sasuke are siblings or not. Well it isn't a something it's more like a person. He used to be the person to exchange letters to mom and dad. I kinda remember how he looks so I can help." Hinata hugs Hanabi.

"Thanks." Hinata simply said.

oOo

"Sasuke you can come along if you want." Hinata. "You can be my knight and shining armor." He gulped.

"Yeah." He smiled.

"Well let's head out."

oOo

Jiraiya didn't have anything to do, but research for his new book. He had given up in vampire hunting big time, and now is sight seeing. That is, watching the beautiful anatomy of women. He never had time for this before now 50 years of solitude are bursting out all at once.

"Why didn't I start this before when I was young and handsome?" he asked himself. But now he was on a mission, and it was a hard one. He had to find the most beautiful babe out there for this dirty revision of Helen of Troy. He never wrote a book with out having the real thing before him. "How I wish Ms. Hyuga-san was still alive! She would've been perfect for this story."

Then it hit him Lady Hyuga had two daughters, at least one of them had to have her looks. It's a new mission now.

"Search for the babes, Hyuga-sans daughters!" He just couldn't wait to meet them, but how exactly was he to find them? That's when his old hunting talents came in.

oOo

"Hanabi how exactly did he look?" Hinata.

"Um, he was older then use, I'd say he should be in his fifties now. Lots of white hair, funny clothes-" Hinata interrupted her.

"And a wart on his nose?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah how'd you know?" Hanabi looked up and saw an Jiraya hugging Hinata.

"I don't know." She was irritated.

oOo

"So you are the guy who met my mother and you know about her lover?" Hinata was finally happy. "Can you tell me who he was?"

"I can tell you the whole story." Jiraya sipped some water. "But in exchange you have to pay me back."

"How?" she asked. Sasuke didn't like the look on the old mans face.

"You have to be my model!" Sasuke spit out all the tea.

"Model?" Hinata wondered. Was she going to be on a magazine.

"For my XXXXX story." Sasuke fist clenched.

"Ok!" She smiled at the thought.

"Hinata! Do you have any idea what this book is going to be about?" Sasuke urged her.

"Nope, but it sounds fun!" She and Jiraiya laughed.

"Yes, it's going to be tons of fun!" Jiraiya added.

"Cut the chit chat and start with the tale." Hanabi.

"I can see you have you father's attitude." Jiraiya cleared his throat. "It begins…"

**The Story of an Angel without Wings**

Chiaki was a beautiful Hyuga from the lower branch. Her cousin Hiashi would treat her with the out most dignity, giving her servants a home and such. Chiaki was to attend every ball and meeting with Hiashi. She never in her mind thought of him as a man, and she never thought he loved the way he really did.

"My dear cousin, there is a ball tomorrow," Hiashi told from the other side of the shutter door, "I hope for you to attend and entertain all our guest with your beauty. "I brought the kimono you are to wear."

"Thank you cousin you care for me too much. I bet there are other women that would like to go with you Hiashi, one's wanting to wed you. Don't waste your time with family." She smiled at her cousin thinking he was foolish, but the fact was she was the one foolish.

"There is no one I want more then you." Hiashi says lightly.

"What is it, I did not hear." Chiaki stopped brushing her hair.

"It is nothing, I hope to see you ready by noon cousin." He walked to his carriage.

The Ball

Chiaki had stunned all the guests; many men had walked up to her. She smiled and bowed and laughed like she did in many other events, but when one man in particular came up to her she was shy.

"My name is Tatsuya Uchiha, nice to meet you." She slowly gave her hand and he shook it pretty fast. "Oh sorry it wasn't polite of me what's you're name?" he blushed. Chiaki started to giggle.

He seemed so different from others, he was cute and pure. Other men who approached her had ulterior motives and looked at her like she was a prize to be won.

"Did I do something wrong?" he scratched his head.

"No, nice to meet you Tatsuya my name is Chiaki Hyuga."

That was the start of the painful love. Chiaki talked to him to and they walked to the garden together.

"That's right I'm a ninja! I go to hard missions and…" Tatsuya looked at Chiakis eyes.

"Is there something on my face?" she was wiping her cheeks.

"No it's perfect." He blushed and leaned forward. Their lips connected in a sweet kiss. "Oh I'm sorry I did it without e-" she kissed him back. They were their kissing passionately like if there was no tomorrow.

"Let's go somewhere more private." He led her down the stairs.

"My cabin is near by." Her face was still red. "We can go there." He nodded and they disappeared into the night.

Next Day

"Cousin!" Hiashi slammed the shutter door open. "Where were you?" Chiaki was brushing her hair again alone in her room.

"I got tired and left Hiashi, there's nothing more. I have no need to explain this to you. I am the owner of my own life."

"Chiaki you have never spoke like this to me." Hiashi got angry. "You will listen to me from now on."

"Why give me a reason Hiashi!" he was stopped dead in his tracks.

"Because the council has decide that you will become my bride."

"No." she dropped the brush.

"You and me are to be wed next week." He stormed out never looking back.

Chiaki started to cry in her solitude.

"Hey Chiaki," Tatsuya peeked inside the room, "You ok?"

"Tatsuya?" she looked back and he could see her watery eyes.

"What happened?"

"It is nothing, I just got emotional." She wiped her tears giving her a fake smile.

"You're lying."

"Tatsuya…" she burst into tears. He held her in his arms, embracing her. "I do not know how to stop him, he wants to marry me and the council agreed."

"Who?"

"My cousin, Hiashi." Tatsuya became stiff.

"Hiashi the leader of the Hyuga clan?"

"Yes, it is he." Tatsuya began to laugh hysterically.

"Tatsuya?"

"I do not think I can go against him Chiaki."

"What do you mean? We can escape together, make a family they will never know." She grabbed a hold of his shirt.

"They will surly find us and kill us both. Besides the Uchiha just signed a treaty with the Hyugas yesterday, I do not want to be the cause of a war." She was shattering in her arms. He pulled her face and kissed her. His lips trailed down to her neck. Then he pulled her kimono to the side relieving her shoulder blade and kissed it. He removed himself and smiled to her. He took the candle and blew it.

Chiaki lay next to him sleeping intently. He stood up and started to dress up closing the door behind him.

"I am so sorry." He cried as he walked away from Chiaki's life.

One Year later

Chiaki looked at her baby with delight. Hinata was to be beautiful just like her. Someone walked in and she turned to see Hiashi.

"Did I surprise you?" he asked.

"No I just thought you were someone else." Her smile was sad in its own way.

"I just wanted to tell you that some of the people from the Uchiha clan wanted to see our daughter." Two men and a woman hold a toddler in one hand and holding a boys hand in the other entered.

But her eyes stayed on Tatsuya who walked besides the Uchiha leader.

"Who is the young man you brought?" Hiashi smile to the boy.

"My name is Itachi, and this is my little brother Sasuke." He was emotionless.

"I see." Hiashi. "And who's the lad over there?"

"That's dads best friend Tatsuya-kun." Itachi responded.

"Nice for you all to come and visit me. I am sorry I didn't visit you madam."

"It is alright I heard you were bedridden." She kissed Sasuke who was looking at Hinata.

"Well lets all go to the dinning room and grab something to eat." They all exited except Tatsuya.

"She's beautiful Chiaki." He smiled weakly. "She looks like you."

"She is your daughter." His eyes snapped open. "She has your hair." Tatsuya started to cry. "You better catch up Tatsuya." He left.

"That was hard for you Lady Hyuga." Jiraiya looked at her while she cried.

"Why would love hurt so much?"

End of story

"So you're telling me my father was Sasuke's father best friend?" Hinata.

"Yes, from then on I was their means of talking to each other. They finally thought of running away together, but Tatsuya was killed the night before."

"How?"

"Itachi had a rampage and killed everyone from the Uchiha clan. Sasuke was the only survivor. She must've been heart broken."

"She died because she allowed herself to be blood bonded with this guy and Hiashi. Her body couldn't take it." Hanabi.

"I saw her die. She was always strong hiding her pain, but deep inside she was rotting away." Hinata. "She couldn't hold it anymore."

"Hey one question how come aged faster then Hinata?" Sasuke.

"She was a human; humans slowly grow while vampires grow til ripe and then stay like that." Jiraiya answered.

"That means me and you can be together." Hinata out her arms around Sasuke.

oOo

"How despicable." Kabuto and Itachi watched the group rejoice. "Enjoy it while you can soon I'll come to destroy you."

oOo

"Neji!" TenTen eyes saw the horror. Everyone in the house was killed, blood was everywhere. She shook him trying to wake him up, but it was too late he was dead.

oOo

"Does that mean we could go back?" Hanabi.

"Yeah!" Hinata was just too happy.

"Hey don't forget my story." Jiraiya.

"Of course not we can continue it in the mansion."

oOo

TenTen had been there for so long, she could even remember when she entered. There was a light, and she was hoping it was heaven so that she can see Neji again.

"Who are you?" Sasori, "Whoever you are you're human. I'll take you to our leader."

"Hey she's cute!" Deidara. "I didn't know you were the type!"

"I'm not gonna rape her!" Sasori.

"Guys stop arguing." Temari, "You're giving me a headache."

"She's got a point just clean," Orochimaru. He and Kabuto came in with Sai.

"Great it's Sai, the goody two shoes." Sasori whispered.

oOo

"There's something eerie about this place." Hinata. They all felt the darkness in the air, and the smell of blood.

"Something happened." Hanabi slammed the door open. "AH!" They all ran in.

"Oh looks like we have guests." Deidara. "I get the hottie."

"You always go for the girls." Sasori.

"Just shut up and fight!" Temari.

"We have no need to fight, what do you guys want?" Hinata.

"We want to serve our leader Kabuto who promises us a life of peace and security." Temari responded.

"Kabuto, huh?" Jiraiya.

"DO you know him?" Deidara asked.

"Yeah he was my pupil once. I taught him how to hunt vampires and kill them." He smiled. Temari and her gang hissed.

"Kabuto told us not to use violence is not the solution unless it's commanded by him. He said that he wanted to help vampires. Not kill them." Temari.

"Well he told me that he absolutely loathed vampires and wanted to wipe them off of the face of the earth."

"You're lying he would never." Temari started to shake. "How do I even know you really know him?"

"Kabuto is my nephew look." Jiraiya pulled out a picture.

"I can't believe this," she fell to her knees.

"Told you he was too suspicious." Sasori turned to Deidara.

"No I did!" Deidara poked him.

"You're in love with him." Hinata stated. The room got quiet.

"Yes, I was blinded by that love and believed every lie he told me. In a way I knew what he was doing."

"Then let's get him back for what he has done." Hinata, everyone agreed.

"Let's get him back for all the lies he told me."

oOo

The plan was simple, surround Kabuto and kill him and his friends. What happened, Itachi happened. All of sudden everyone was on the ground out cold. Itachi even attacked Kabuto's friends he was out of control.

Fight! Pupil vs Sensei!

"Oh Jiraya you're back again to see me. How nice of you." Kabuto. He took out his sword. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you."

"I should say the same to you." Jiraiya took a dagger out.

"Not that old method, you should more TV. Apparently in Vampire Knight there's a gun, it's much faster."

"You always talk too much." He went to stab him, but he vanished.

"There are things that I know that you didn't teach me Uncle." Jiraiya's eyes darted everywhere searching.

"Where would a low life appear?" he looked onto of him and threw the dagger up. Kabuto laughed.

"Don't you know that I'm stronger then any vampire in you'll ever meet? This is child's play." He jumped to the floor and stabbed Jiraiya.

"Hehe, you were always listening beyond my words. Never really listened to my warnings, now you'll have to suffer."

"What are you talking about old man?" Itachi cut Kabuto in half.

"I told they were like us with feelings and emotions. You can never try to use them as tools, they'll haunt you." The both died.

oOo

"Well, TenTen you seem to find yourself better." Hinata smiled. "What are you planning to do now?"

"I going back to the school and living a regular life, that is after you marry Sasuke." TenTen. "When is it exactly?"

"This Saturday." Hinata. "It's a Lavender Wedding, it's gonna be small but, I can't wait."

"Me either." Sasuke kissed her forehead.

"That scared me Sasuke!" she stopped and her eyes were wide open.

"What is it?"

"Nothing, I just remember something. "_Mom I promised you I'll find happiness and I did thank you for everything."_

"Hey let's get out of here." Sasuke.

"Yeah, let me say my goodbyes. Bye Neji, bye Jiraiya! Hope to see you in the future." She all walked into the sunset. This was the start of a new life.


End file.
